


失眠那晚发生的事

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 为了开车而开车，哭包萨ooc预警
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 5





	失眠那晚发生的事

失眠的夜总是这样难熬，睁着眼睛看天花板上车灯的光影一寸寸退让，一寸寸畏缩进黑暗里。萨博近视250度，黑夜的因子攒聚成密密麻麻的雪花点，像是山呼海啸一样向他袭来。  
秋老虎的天气，依然有不死心的蚊子嗡嗡叫着入境，无孔不入地从细小的缝隙里钻进帐子，在他疲劳不堪的世界里兴风作浪。  
怒不可遏的失眠者一跃而起，打开床头灯认真搜寻起领土里的敌军。他眯着眼手拿蚊拍，严阵以待的模样像极了守卫家国的将领，随着飒沓一声风响，噼里啪啦的电流将作祟的吸血虻残忍处刑，滋滋的焦糊味让萨博莫名其妙地咽了口口水。

三十分钟后他拿到了烧烤外卖，满脸羞赧地迎接着外卖小哥的问询眼神。  
“哇瑟，晚上一个人吃这么多？”  
“不不，我还有朋友要来。”  
风尘仆仆的跑腿小伙子狐疑地打量了他一眼，嘟嘟囔囔着离开了。不擅长撒谎的萨博先生怔怔望着手上各二十串的牛羊肉和一大盒煎饺，脸色涨的通红。  
“老子有钱，想吃多少吃多少。”  
他安慰着自己，坐在沙发上打开了电视。

凌晨两点的电视台节目寥寥，有的甚至直接摆出五颜六色的圆盘，像钢琴的黑白键又像报时的钟表，无时无刻不在诉说着“夜已深请您睡觉”。萨博听着那滴滴答答的信号声，嘴里的羊肉串也顿时没滋没味起来。  
他最终在一个地方台停下，无可奈何地观赏早已滚瓜烂熟的古老乡土剧——年少时和艾斯一起在乡下老家的电视上看过无数次，熟悉到现在想想鼻间都会陡然冒出那股夹杂冰西瓜和草叶香味的气息。  
“我每晚每晚都睡不着觉，都是因为你！你这个世界上最薄情、最冷漠、最心狠的混蛋！你告诉我我为什么会爱上你这个最薄情、最冷漠、最心狠的混蛋？！”  
“是，我是是世界上最薄情、最冷漠、最心狠的混蛋！但你只比我更薄情、更冷漠、更心狠！”  
……  
荧幕上声嘶力竭的男女主演表情狰狞，喋喋不休地控诉对方的残酷，把身为旁观者的萨博搅得头皮发麻。他叹息着关上电视，暗自慨叹自己当年为什么会受得了这种折磨。  
他也每晚每晚睡不着觉，又是因为哪个最薄情、最冷漠、最心狠的混蛋呢？

他第一个想到的是多拉格先生，那位不苟言笑的大boss，被公司所有人戏称为龙世仁，如果放在古代大概是那种为了让长工早起能贪黑学鸡叫的恶地主，座右铭是：只要干不死，就往死里干。  
他哪都好，除了让人折寿之外都好的不能再好。  
“小萨啊，每次看到你我都觉得年轻真好。”  
正准备拾掇回家的萨博感受到搭在他肩膀上的力道，情不自禁打了个寒噤，心里升出不祥的预感。果不其然，多拉格先生的下句话就把他狠狠踹回了座椅。  
“唉，年轻人，就是要趁着年轻多拼一拼，不然到老了就后悔啦！所以，这个方案你再改一改，我相信你可以做得更好的！明天上班前发我邮箱。”  
前座的克尔拉冲他做了个鬼脸，毫无义气地跑路了。萨博叹了口气，认命般的再度启动主机。  
都怪龙世仁！他现在每晚十一点才能回家，洗漱完成后根本提不起劲睡觉。那是一种从心到身的疲惫，即使上下眼皮打架都倔强地不肯闭合。  
梦逃逸了，连同对睡觉的欲望，它们手拉手撤离了萨博的夜晚。他阖上眼满脑子转悠着工作的内容，那些大大小小黑黑白白的字符仿佛夏日的蚊子，无所不在又无力防备。  
他或许就是这样失眠的。

风卷残云般消灭了二十串烧烤，萨博破天荒地感受到了饱意。如果是以前的他，分分钟50串不在话下，甚至还可以加码半打啤酒。但不知为何，在这个寂寞的失眠夜，他只吃了不到一半就饱了，只能看着面前的美味发愁。  
让他失眠的罪魁祸首之二，大概就是那家伙吧，亚麻色头发巧笑倩兮的女孩，每天都甜甜地称呼他“萨博君”。  
“萨博君~我们要点奶茶，还差一杯免单~拜托拜托啦~”  
“好吧，冰美式，大杯。”  
“爱你，萨博君~你最好了~”  
克尔拉哼着小曲下楼拿外卖，在递给他的时候还不忘贴心地在办公桌上垫上一张纸巾。  
“这样就不会弄湿桌面啦~谢谢你哦~”  
他一脸麻木地瞅着那多到快溢出来的黑色液体，悔之晚矣地心底哀嚎。他这个永远条件反射的大杯爱好者与软耳根，活该为自己的失眠买单。  
但克尔拉怎么就那么喜欢喝奶茶呢？但公司里其他同事怎么就那么不喜欢和她拼单呢？  
这对于萨博来讲是个未解之谜，忙碌如他也没工夫弄清真相。

他硬着头皮塞下半份煎饺，痛苦地打了个饱嗝。是真的吃不下了，他隐隐作痛的胃袋义愤填膺地申述着这一点。  
萨博懊恼地瘫倒在沙发上，开始后悔起贸然点外卖的行为。因为心血来潮冲动下单，现在的他好似双十一后的剁手青年，到了月底才醒寤喝西北风的愚蠢。  
不同的是他会被撑死，那滋味并不比饿死好多少。  
因为害怕浪费而暴饮暴食，许久未被呵护的上班族肠胃一瞬间剧痛不已。疼得嘶嘶抽气的作死人士萨挣扎着起身寻找胃药，在把橱柜翻了个底朝天依然一无所获后绝望地缩回了被窝里。快睡吧，睡着就不疼了，萨博想，努力闭上了眼。  
但事与愿违，他在暖气跑光的被子里抖了十分钟，仅存的睡意偃旗息鼓。发抖的原因一半因为疼，另外一半则是因为冷。  
秋天到了，他那床夏天的被子早已甘拜下风，但他并没有时间把冬被拿出来更换，只能不屈不挠地在寒夜中瑟缩，企图用提问捂暖漫漫长夜。  
“艾斯……我肚子好疼。”  
似是终于忍不住了，折腾了大半宿的男人示弱地呢喃。他的喉咙泛起酸意，心脏也堵得厉害，咸湿的泪水噗簌簌落在枕巾上。  
“艾斯，你才是最薄情、最冷漠、最心狠的大混蛋！”  
“艾斯，我不生你的气了，你可以回来了！”  
“……”  
“艾斯，对不起……算我求你，你回来好不好……”  
他哭得颇有些狼狈，因为笃定没人看得见而肆无忌惮。一边哭一边攥紧了皱皱巴巴的被褥，用泪水把干净的被单弄得一片狼藉。胃袋里还没消化的烧烤往上涌着酸劲，逼得他窘迫地打着哭嗝。胃倒是没那么痛了，但头痛得厉害，心脏更是被激荡的感知麻木。  
他很难过，为终于厘清了失眠的缘由，为终于失却了不失眠的理由。

萨博哭得正在兴头上，甚至开始大脑清醒地计算起哭泣的时间，刺耳的门铃却蓦地响了。  
哔哔一声，像一道惊雷把他的兴致劈成两半，两半各自为营，悻悻地再连不到一块。  
“谁啊？！！大半夜的！”  
他带着哭腔，声嘶力竭地吼道，少有的忽视了可能扰民的隐患。门外的人一言不发，仍是不死心的按着电铃。  
“肯定是什么疯子。”  
萨博不再理会不屈不挠的来客，继续深耕他嚎啕大哭的伟业。可惜被骤然打断后这片伟业就有了兵败山倒的架势，让从业者萨某唏嘘半天也进入不了那片情绪了。  
“哔哔——”  
“滚！！你信不信大半夜我报警说你扰民！”  
“哔哔——”  
“我不买保险不卖房不给小孩报课外班！我不会开门的！快走开啦！”  
被吵得头大的萨博用枕头埋住了脑袋，企图用意念的方式忽视门外的疯子。他不知道那是谁，也不在意是不是有什么重要的事，他只想一个人静静。  
“……你哪来的孩子？”  
门口传来咬牙切齿的声音，熟稔到萨博仓猝的心都往嗓子眼跳了一跳。隔着薄薄的门板，他能清晰听见男人衣襟摩擦的晰梭声。  
“开门！是我！”  
“……”  
见萨博没有理睬他，艾斯又开始摧残起那扇破铁门，叮叮咣咣的噪音让萨博不禁感叹隔壁邻居没出来骂街也算涵养优良。  
“开门啊！你怎么不说话了？！”  
“……艾斯，我胃疼……”  
很丢人的，他原本卸了一半的哭意又随着无缘无故的委屈汹汹杀来，裹挟着比之前还多的水汽，从干涩的眼角降落。  
“你说什么？萨博，喂，萨博，你开门！我带你去医院！”  
大概是活了二十余年头一次听到萨博如此凄惨的哭声，对屋里状况一无所知的艾斯急的满头大汗。他想，能让萨博哭得这么厉害的，一定一定是比他腹部那道刀伤还疼上十倍的疼痛吧？  
“我没事，我、我就是，我控制不住我自己……我不想让你看。”  
不想让艾斯看到自己哭得一塌糊涂的样子，那样实在有损GM公司高层管理的颜面。开始感到羞惭但又遏制不住泪水的萨博可怜巴巴地蹲在门边，用尽全身力气收束着情绪。他不停地喘，连一句完整的话都说不出来。  
“……萨博，你开门，我不会笑话你的。”  
“我不要，你是大骗子！”  
骗我永远不会和我分开，却冷血无情地消失了四个月，连一条短信都没给我留。  
“好好，我是大骗子，你开门好不好？”  
“我不！你不是有钥匙！自己开！”  
“……钥匙丢了，我求你开门让我进去吧，萨博。”  
“除非你和我道歉！然后跟我解释为什么不辞而别。”  
想到四个月前那场大吵，萨博还是会忍不住心痛如麻，黑发男人每一次微小的表情变化都牵动着他的心。他第八次错过了艾斯擅自提出的约会，任由男人在初夏的蚊灾里等他四个小时。那时候的他正被如山的工作压得喘不过气，情绪也糟到了极点，看着恼羞成怒的男友只觉得他无理取闹。  
——为什么艾斯就不能理解他的辛苦、他的疲惫？为什么二十年来都要他事事顺着男人的暴脾气卑微行事？他也是人，他也需要被骄纵，他也需要有人能偶尔接纳他的脆弱与不安。  
“我累了，我不想和你见面了。”  
“你什么意思？喂！我等你四小时欸，你知道灯光秀的票有多难买吗？”  
“艾斯，我很累，我工作完只想回家睡觉，不想去看你的幼稚灯光秀。”  
他苦笑着摇摇头，竭力压抑着心中的怒火。被他的冷淡态度弄得愈发着恼，黑发男人将那两张被汗水濡湿的门票狠狠摔在了地上。纸片轻薄不受力，摇摇晃晃了一会才姗姗落到地板。萨博盯着那两张皱巴巴的门票，眼神里满是茫然。  
“你意思是要分手吧？好，分就分，还没谁离了谁不能过的！”  
艾斯夺门而出，沉重的铁门在门框上砸出刺耳的响动，而萨博已经累到没力气再去哄闹脾气的爱人。  
然后就是长达四个月的杳无音信，艾斯像是铁了心要和他断绝关系，所有短信电话石沉大海，甚至直接去警局找人都讪讪而归。  
“艾斯啊，他去外地出任务了。不知道什么时候回来。”  
和蔼的白胡子局长亲切地帮他沏茶，笑眯眯地问你们是吵架了？萨博迷茫地点了点头，浑若未闻地将滚烫的茶水呷下肚腹。  
苦得要命，叫人想哭。  
时间回到四个月的现在，周四凌晨3:45，他和分开四个月的不知算不算前任的爱人隔着门相顾无语。  
“萨博，对不起……”  
“对不起有用的话要警察有什么用？！”  
他像极了偶像剧里撒泼玩赖的女主角，摇着脑袋说我不听我不听，实则心里无比期待男主的宽慰。但他忘了他的男主角就是警察，所有烂俗的恋爱破梗都不再成立。  
艾斯发出一声轻笑，熟悉的音调让萨博眼前无端浮现起男人的脸、唇角微微扬起的弧度像太阳光呈45°角倾洒。  
“我是警察，所以我的对不起就是有用、是金科玉律，你必须接受。”  
“如果我说我不呢……”  
“那我就说一千个一万个，当着所有邻居的面告诉他们，我波特卡斯D艾斯就是个大混蛋，因为闹脾气就丢下最爱的男朋友不管，去执行什么危险任务，甚至差点死掉……差点，再也见不到我最爱的那个傻瓜……”  
艾斯的每一句话都像是子弹，嗖嗖地射向他心底最柔软的部分。他被恐惧和愧疚占领，身体却蓦地升起力量。  
他颤抖的手打开了紧锁的门，跌跌撞撞直接扑倒在男人宽广的怀里。温暖将他包围，那些盘踞了太久的负面情感一瞬间烟消云散。  
“你说那么大声……邻居要报警扰民的。”  
反应过来自己行为有多放肆的萨博满脸赧红，却依然不肯从艾斯怀里脱身。他紧紧抱着久别重逢的男朋友，嘟嘟囔囔含含糊糊。  
“我怕他们？我就是警察。”  
“以权谋私，黑警。”  
“那你还喜欢我吗？”  
“……当然”  
萨博抬起头，蓝色的瞳孔闪闪发光，水气氤氲仿若星汉。他凑过脑袋在艾斯上翘的唇上印下一吻，用只有两人能听见的微小声音轻轻说道：  
“我爱你。”

大抵是四个月光阴太过冗长，其中夹杂了太多复杂莫名的情愫，当萨博毫无防备地被推倒在沙发上时，他还有几秒钟的茫然。  
“分手炮没打成，复合炮总能来一发吧。”  
艾斯无赖地挑了挑眉，轻车熟路地撩开了他的睡衣。滚烫而粗糙的手烙上他的皮肤，指腹摩挲过的地方都震颤着起了一层薄栗。萨博打了个哆嗦，刚想说些什么就被艾斯仓皇的动作弄得一声惊呼。  
艾斯的手指玩弄着他的乳头，原本软糯的红豆在他粗粝的蹂躏下怯怯立了起来，在暧昧的灯下泛着潋滟的红色。艾斯好整以暇地磋磨着那两粒可悲的乳珠，时不时凑过前用舌尖亵玩。可爱的红豆挟了水色，更是娇艳无比，让人忍不住吞吃入口，艾斯也正是这么做的。  
他用牙齿轻轻啃咬起耸立的乳头，温暖的口腔包裹着萨博的敏感点，灵活的舌尖肆意逗弄。禁欲数月的男人再克制不住喉间的呻吟，它们在静谧的夜里堂而皇之钻了出来，淫靡地填满整个房间。  
他在艾斯面前总是这样，因为对方一点逾距的触碰就丢盔卸甲，和七年前在高中更衣室里一样，仅仅是印在胸膛灼热的吻他就几乎丢了大半个灵魂。  
从此他的一半灵魂和艾斯挂钩，如果失去艾斯他便不再是完整的人。  
“瘦了点，都没有好好吃饭。不对，这个肚子怕是六个月了。”  
艾斯的吻缓缓上移，桀骜的君主在行过的每一寸土地留下痕迹。缠绵的吻春雨般，密密匝匝地洒在他干涩的土地上，那里开出一朵朵鲜红的花，情欲的种子在身上发芽。艾斯炽热的手掌摩挲着他隆起的肚腹，戏谑地调笑，把他羞的眼圈又红了几分。  
“我想做，可以吗？”  
男人用难以拒绝的语调问道，珍而重之地在他的唇际印下深吻。艾斯的眼睛亮晶晶的，是黑夜航路的灯塔，萨博逐渐迷糊的脑海里只盘旋着那道闪耀的光束。  
“我没说不让啊……”  
他讷讷说完，就被疾风骤雨的亲吻堵了个措手不及。艾斯的手不知何时早已迂回到他的睡裤边缘，在听到他并非否定的话语后急不可耐地一拽一拉。鲜被日晒的大腿裸露在微凉的空气里，细密的汗毛一根根立了起来。萨博下意识将两条腿夹紧，却被艾斯决然掰开，露出中间生硬的性器，前端的液体濡湿了内裤。  
“萨博，你硬了”  
艾斯饶有兴致地说，作乱的手不容拒绝地扒下碍事的内裤。萨博的性器是好看的粉红色，让他忍不住盯着多看了几眼，直到萨博羞臊万分地试图抬脚踢他。  
那调皮的修长双腿被拿捏住了，呈M形固定在沙发两侧。艾斯的手箍着他的大腿，绷紧的肌肉生出酸涩的痛感，萨博还来不及反抗就被艾斯的吻堵了个气息奄奄。他恍惚中觉得艾斯的吻技似乎更高超了，只是舌头与舌头的嬉笑都能让他的下身涨得酸痛，澎湃的情绪鼓噪着从心脏冒出来。  
艾斯边吻着，手边动了起来，粗糙的老茧在萨博阴茎上快速撸动。手指蓦地轻点下陷的龟头，一股汹涌的热流就迫不及待涌了出来。  
太丢人了，禁欲四个月，即便是最简单的自慰都能让他濒临射精。  
但出精口被堵住了，对方牢如铁栅的手扼止了他发泄的冲动。  
“艾斯，让我射。”  
萨博的语气里已经不自禁带上了哭意，箭在弦上的欲望戛然而止，让他整个身体仿佛在海浪里浮沉。他扭动着自己的腰，试图冲破男人的囚牢，但依旧无济于事。黑发男人比他强壮数倍，轻轻松松就将他控制住，狠厉的手继续在脆弱的性器上作孽。  
“乖，和我一起。”  
艾斯舔了舔自己的嘴唇，迫不及待地褪下自己的衣裤。硕大的阴茎弹跳出来，惊人的尺寸让萨博每一次看都要心惊胆战。  
艾斯坐到萨博身上，把自己滚烫如铁的阳具和萨博的贴在一起。宽阔的手掌包裹着两具柱体，急促地撸动起来。过于亲密的距离让萨博大脑轰鸣，他能清清楚楚感受到艾斯的温度、起伏，像是连体婴一般联系在一起。但很快，他就无暇再想东想西，极致的快感上涌，他的眼前顿时一片雪白。  
粘稠的精液汩汩射了出来，他的艾斯的，混在一起弄脏了揉皱的衣衫。他光裸的肚皮上也躺下淫秽的精液，顺着他的呼吸缓缓淌进肚脐的凹陷。艾斯埋头在他肚腹处平复呼吸，忍不住伸舌舔舐那诱人的沟堑，汗津津的手游弋到萨博身后，往那隐匿的丘壑深处探寻。  
还在贤者状态的萨博一个激灵，感受到男人修长有力的手指早已深入他的禁地。已经四个月无人造反的甬道滞涩不已，欲拒还迎地接纳着男人的手指。艾斯伸手抠挖敏感的甬道，另一只手从沙发边沿捞出了保险套和润滑剂。萨博呻吟着，倾过身去吻艾斯。他的双臂搂住艾斯的脖颈，臀部识相地抬高方便男人动作。他大半个重心都落在艾斯身上，悬空的忐忑感让他不住颤抖。艾斯温柔地回吻他，将他所有的惊惶与畏葸都吞入腹中。甬道里的手指在增多，润滑油的冰凉触感令人战栗，原本绵软的性器又颤颤巍巍立了起来。  
当萨博的紧致的穴道终于能容纳四根手指的时候，艾斯蓄势待发的小兄弟便急不可耐地抵在了艳红的入口处。黑发男人咬牙撕开安全套的包装，正准备套上的时候就被萨博阻止了。  
“不要套，直接进来。”  
声音沙哑的金发男人下达命令，他的黑发爱人奉令唯谨地点了点头。他轻轻笑着，托举着臀丘的手指在萨博的皮肤上印下红痕，他下身一个用力，粗大的阴茎整个嵌进了狭窄的甬道里。  
一瞬间被填满的快感，像是海啸来袭般淹没了萨博的所有理智。他趴在艾斯肩颈发出痛苦又满足的呻吟，努力迎合着男人的动作。暗色的囊袋在雪白的皮肤上撞出绯红的印迹，交欢的浪叫和淫靡的水声响彻在空荡的房间里。艾斯每一次抽插都直抵甬道最深处，温暖的内壁缱绻缠绵的挽留阔别已久的主君。随着最后一下漫长的呻吟，滚烫的液体尽数射进被肏的软烂的淫窍。  
他们抱在一起喘息了一阵，砰砰的心跳声隔着紧贴的胸膛连在一起。艾斯凑过头去啃噬萨博的耳垂脖颈，痒得难受，但男人早已精疲力尽懒得阻止。  
艾斯的阴茎从穴道拔出，带出了一股浓稠的淫液，滴滴答答滴在了沙发垫上。黑发男人有些心虚地箍紧了萨博，生怕素来洁癖的爱人会因此动怒。他让萨博的昏沉的脑袋靠在自己胸口，伸手处理起菊穴里残留的体液。身体敏感处再次被入侵，萨博不满地闷哼一声，手指掐紧了艾斯的脊背。  
“乖，不弄出来明天会肚子疼的。”  
艾斯说完亲了亲他的脸颊，另一只手温柔地揉了揉他的乱发。萨博感觉自己在艾斯眼中已经成为了需要被哄的小孩，一不小心就会哇哇大哭。黑发男人生涩而柔情地讨好他，仿佛曾经持续十余年的主从关系一瞬间发生了颠倒。  
他不习惯艾斯悻然畏缩的样子，他不习惯艾斯对自己这么阿谀，明明艾斯才该是被全世界宠着的那个。  
“你不做了吗？”  
萨博抬起头，眼睛红红的问，如果是之前艾斯每次都要强迫他一晚做上好几次，而非像今天这样刚食髓知味就草草结束。艾斯冲他笑了笑，有些无措地吻了吻他的额头。  
“不了，你累了，早点休息吧。”  
萨博这才注意到艾斯腹部狰狞的伤疤，虽然已经结痂但依旧泛着血一样的红。他和艾斯朝夕相处二十多年，从没见过这道伤口。那些刻意被男人隐瞒的事晃晃悠悠地填满萨博敏锐的大脑，他颤抖着覆上那道瘢痕，语气里有了泣音。  
“怎么弄的？为什么不告诉我？”  
“没什么大不了，被毒贩刺了一刀，这不是四个月功夫已经养好了吗？养好了才敢来找你，你就是好操心。”  
艾斯故作无所谓地扯了扯嘴角，欲亲吻萨博却被他止住了。金发男人目眦欲裂地瞪着他，半晌发泄般咬上了艾斯的胸膛。  
他也不敢用力，只是轻轻含着，很快，艾斯就感受到温热的泪水潺潺滑过他的胸肌，萨博又哭了，这个人怕是把前半生所有泪水都预留到今天奉送了。  
艾斯心疼地拍着爱人的脊背，幸福而满足地享受着爱人的脆弱与动摇。  
“我以后会对你很好很好，所有事都听你的，不再犯浑了。”  
“白老爹说执行完这个任务我就可以退居二线了，你不用担心，有你在我不会死的。”  
“所以别哭了，萨博，你哭得我都想哭了。”  
艾斯束手无策地捧住萨博湿漉漉的脸颊，有点好笑的看金发男人哭得狼狈的脸。  
“你、你不许哭，我不会让你哭、哭的，你要是哭的话，我、我会难受。”  
萨博抽抽搭搭地说，用力擦了擦脸上的泪水。等他再抬起头的时候，他又恢复成那个无所不能坚不可摧的萨博、波特卡斯D艾斯警察先生无微不至的守护骑士。  
“还有不许再和我分手，不然我把你的腿都打断！”  
“好好，为了不劳烦您帮我推轮椅我一定不会了。请问萨博老板还有什么吩咐？”  
“陪我睡觉，还有早上陪我把剩下的烧烤吃了，不许浪费……”  
“小的接旨。”  
艾斯笑着亲吻他脸上斑驳的泪痕，抱着他走进卧室。他们熄灯，相互搂拥着坠入梦乡，在梦里和现实都有数不尽的明天要将他们接迎。  
夏被虽薄，两人睡却刚好；秋夜虽长，有人陪也嫌短。困扰萨博先生四个月之久的失眠症，终于在这一刻偃旗息鼓。

尾声：

第二天萨博先生因为腰酸腿软并没有去上班，工资被扣半个月吃不起烧烤。  
艾斯先生吃隔夜烧烤吃坏了肚子，被迫去医院吊水，期间还得尽力安抚他委屈巴巴的男朋友，着实心累。  
一个月后克尔拉因奶茶摄入过多长胖了4公斤，目前正努力减肥戒糖戒碳水。  
三个月后多拉格先生因为违法劳动法被约谈，从此萨博先生终于有时间陪他穷极无聊的爱人一起约会。  
本故事犯错的人最终都得到了惩罚，希望各位以此为戒，早睡早起身体好，少喝奶茶弃夜宵。


End file.
